


My Best Friend My Sister

by ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Loki - Fandom, Loki Odinson - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL/pseuds/ReadItOnceReadItAgainReadThemALL





	My Best Friend My Sister

There once was a girl an everyday girl. People knew who she was but luckily not everyone. She’s very outgoing and loving. If someone would let her she would tell you anything about anything she loved. Her sister was her best friend, they went everywhere and did everything together. They were inseparable. Movies that came out that they wanted to see they went together, to the park, they went together, everywhere they were together. No one had seen sister’s like them. Granted there were disputes and frustration between them here and there but they would always be friends. They were blood. The older sister grew up and got a job, leaving the younger sister at home more often alone with their parents. Not long later she too got a job.

A few years went by and the older sister was sure she was getting married. Her fiancé was hot and everything she dreamed of, smart, good looking, kind, handsome, funny, hot and he had a good job, oh and bonus he was hot, if that wasn’t already mentioned. This girl, now a woman was ready to get married. She had her heart set on it. Her fiancé though was being stupid and disappeared for a few months, all of a sudden came back and wanted to try his luck at marrying her again. She decided to give this guy a second chance because why not? They had given each other a lot. They were both out of college and still ready for marriage. She was working in a bakery and was happy. He worked in the deli which was connected to the bakery in a large supercenter. They saw each other all the time, he left and went to work elsewhere. A few years later she went and worked at a different bakery in town. That one she didn’t stay long. Now this girl, now a woman never thought she had a superpower, but she does. After about a year of working there she went to work where another girl worked. One girl ten years younger but with had very similar interests as this woman. On the first day at her new workplace she bonded with this girl immediately. It was weird for both of them. The younger never had a sister and found it nice that this woman came in as the newbie and made and instant friend, a new little sister. This woman had issues at home and with her now adult sister, who for whatever reason already had a baby. She lost touch with her blood sister. It hurt the woman but seemingly not her sister.

Now to this superhero business that this woman never knew she had. Yes, she had her days that upset her but some way or some how she made that one coworker always smile. That one that became like a sister. This woman would never see who she really was. She had problems in school when she was younger with other people, which made her do some rough things to her body, but years later those marks healed. She would remember those times when times were hard at work or at home. Her superpower came in with times like this. Her superpower was making friends with people that were like herself, lovers. People that attached and loved and loved what she loved. Every place she worked she made connections and a friend or two. Her superpower helps her when she is down because those she loves and know what’s wrong have a way to respond. They love and care for her like she loves and cares for them. She attaches tightly and they attach back. She loves and they love.

She never knew she had this superpower to bond with those who she can bond with. She is stronger than she knows. If she used all the love she had she could probably move buildings and lift cars and who knows what else. She doesn’t want to disappoint, so she spreads her love. She loves that younger coworker more than that coworker ever thought possible. For coworkers their hearts are sisters and they’ve become attached because of this girl’s superpower, loving kindness. Her loving kindness is shown to everyone even though some just won’t accept because they don’t understand what she loves to read and do. They don’t get it, but those who do know how to use her superpower back to her in hard times.

This girl has the superpower of love and support. She knows now that she is a superhero. She deserves all the love in the world.


End file.
